


Maria

by Eternal-raven (Raven_mcbain)



Series: Alphabet prompts [7]
Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Person Narrative, M/M, No Dialogue, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Eternal-raven
Summary: Danny should be happy that Sheldon has Maria.





	Maria

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raingoddess2040](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=raingoddess2040).



> Prompted by raingoddess2040 on my livejournal for my alphabet prompts. Written in 2010.

Maria, she shared his interests in music, chess, and obscure facts. She was a nurse, loved helping people, they met while he was volunteering. She was helping him through the cloud of depression caused by Angel's death, the damn shooting, his money problems, he was working through it becoming joyful again. Maria was sweet, got along great with the team, she made Hawkes smile. Danny should be happy that Sheldon had found Maria, but he wasn't. He wished that he had been able to pull him through, that they had pulled each other through.


End file.
